Motos y Carreteras
by Ryu.nanoda
Summary: Las motos y las carreras manejan los barrios, con el regreso de Naruto, un joven motoquero que sueña con ser capitán del equipo de Konoha, comienza una historia, donde las motos, la mafia y el rock and roll se hacen presentes OC.
1. El regreso más esperado

**Este es mi 3er fic, es muy largo y tiene cosas que quizás a mas de alguna persona no le agrade, por ejemplo algún que otro personaje va a tener problemas con las drogas, hice esto xq qería acercar este fic a nuestra realidad de alguna manera, tiene qe ver con la mafia qe hay aveces detrás de los deportes, no es que qiera qe algún personaje se vea mal, pero es una de las cosas qe más veo en la realidad… Finalmente, las parejas las van a descubrír con el tiempo, puede qe haya tríos y amores inesperados, y un detalle de este fic qe espero qe les guste, es qe le agregué música de fondo, les recomiendo qe busquen los temas con el youtube para este cap tenemos solo un tema: es el 8vo op de Naruto, Re:member de flow, Bueno, creo qe esta va a ser la última vez qe hablo, así qe nos vemos en las respuestas de los reviews, Finalmente, el comienzo de este fic se lo dedico a Flopi-chan (Doki) xq hoy es su cumpleee, FELICIDADES FLOPI-CHAN!! n.n**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

_(cosas con respecto a la música)_

**Motos y carreteras**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso más esperado.**

Era una tarde de otoño, pero parecía primavera, el tiempo era hermoso, parecía que se adelantaba a lo que sucedería ese día.

Ella estaba haciendo las compras, creía que era un día como cualquier otro. Cuando de pronto escuchó un grito – SAKURA-CHAN!- se dio vuelta y se encontró con uno de sus amigos.

-Como estás Shikamaru? – le preguntó amablemente al chico de los jeans sueltos, luego divisó a una rubia a su lado – Temari! No sabía que estabas en Konoha – la abrazó y la aludida correspondió.

- Sakura-chan, vamos a la entrada de Konoha… - los ojos de la chica de las 4 coletas desbordaban de alegría.

- ¿A qué? ¿Sucede algo?

- no sucede nada, viene alguien – el chico parecía emocionado, pero no salía de su figura aburrida de siempre, con esas palabras, la pelirrosa olvido sus compras y salió corriendo con ellos. Al ver a esos tres "rebeldes" corriendo, una persona más se les unió.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿A donde van?! – les gritó un castaño.

- A la entrada de Konoha, a esperar a alguien, súmate Kiba! – le dijo la ojiverde.

- ¿Y quien viene? – preguntó curioso cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino

- alguien con buenas noticias… - le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro. A lo lejos, se escuchaba el sonido de una moto aproximándose con gran velocidad, quien conducía esa moto estaba usando unos grandes borcegos, muy al contrario de los demás que usaban zapatillas marca converse de diferentes colores, también tenía un pantalón y una remera negra, su ropa parecía agresiva mas que nada en combinación con su cabello que era, ¿Rojo?

- ¡HERMANITO! – Temari se le abalanzó al recién llegado cuando ni siquiera había bajado de la moto.

- Ya, Temari! Déjalo que se baje de la moto – la sacó de encima del pelirrojo – como estás Gaara?

- apurado, espero haber llegado a tiempo – contestó sin mirar a nadie en especial.

- ¿Cuales son las noticias? – preguntó el castaño impaciente. Pero para responder, Gaara no miró a Kiba, sino a Sakura.

- Él está en camino – hubo una pequeña sonrisa sincera en el rostro de él, pero el rostro de Sakura parecía lleno de sorpresa, al igual que en todos.

- Hay que reunir a todos – dijo de inmediato – busquen sus motos, tenemos que darle la bienvenida que se merece.

- Los 9 novatos, de nuevo reunidos! – dijo emocionado Kiba.

- no Kiba… - le dijo Shikamaru.

- es cierto, pero nos reuniremos los que quedamos, y los que nos sumamos al grupo – sonrió Temari – todos se alegrarán de escuchar la noticia, a qué hora llega?

- mas o menos en una hora, o sea a las 5 de la tarde…

- Rápido! A buscar a los demás! – como si fuera una orden de la pelirrosa, todos salieron corriendo, les quedaba media hora.

- Chouji! – Shikamaru golpeaba la puerta de la casa de su amigo, hasta que este salió.

- Hey! Qué te pasa, no ves que estoy comiendo? – dijo enfurecido el gordito.

- comes todo el tiempo, y está por volver… - esto ultimo se lo dijo sonriendo, lo que hizo que el otro abriera sus ojos a más no poder aun sin dejar de comer.

-TENTEN!

- Temari, qué sucede? – una chica castaña, vestida de manera tierna sale a recibir a su amiga.

- él está volviendo…

-Ino-cerda!

- Como estas, frentuda? – la rubia vestida con ropa muy moderna recibió a Sakura en su florería.

- Pedile a tu mamá que atienda la florería… - le dijo tomándola del brazo, pero la chica se detuvo

- Qué te pasa?! No puedo dejar la florería así no más! – le dijo enfadada.

- Busca tu moto, porque él vuelve a Konoha… - la rubia miró sorprendida a su amiga

- MAMA! VOY A SALIR, EN UN RATO VUELVO!

Sonó el timbre de su casa, salió a ver quien tocaba, estaba a punto de irse para atender el bar, así que estaba apurado, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a quien lo esperaba – Gaara! Mi viejo amigo! Tu llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo!

-Cállate Lee, busca tu moto y vámonos – le dijo con frialdad ignorando su emoción.

- Lo siento, amigo. Pero tengo que ir a atender el bar… - estaba por irse pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo con las palabras.

- Está llegando al barrio.

-SHINO! HEY! SHINO APURATE! ABRIME! – el castaño golpeaba desesperado la puerta.

- Buenas tardes Kiba… - el misterioso chico salió – vamos, me lo contás en el camino… - tanto tiempo juntos, Shino ya sabia que al Inuzuka no le gustaba dar explicaciones cuando estaba así de eufórico, así que decidió no preguntar, ya se enteraría en el camino.

La rubia y la castaña iban en sus motos por una de las calles de Konoha a gran velocidad, iban a la mansión de uno de los mejores amigos del Tenten, pero a pocos metros de la puerta de dicha mansión, frenaron al ver que otras dos motos venían de frente, para su sorpresa frenaron también – Kiba! Shino! Me asuste no creí que fueran ustedes! – les sonrió la ojimarron.

-Hey! No las habíamos visto! – al rato las puertas de la mansión se abren y aparece un chicos de pelo muy largo y castaño.

- Por qué están todos acá?

- Neji-kun! busca a Hinata-chan – le pidió con emoción Tenten

- por qué?

- por que tenemos muy buenas noticias… -agregó la rubia.

-SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI! – la chica Yamanaka llamaba a sus amigos desde su moto cuando los había divisado un poco más adelante, estaba con Sakura y los alcanzaron.

- son las 4:50 – anuncio la pelirrosa cuando ya los cuatro estaban juntos

- a que hora llega? – preguntó el más gordito.

- a las 5:00 – le respondió su amigo, que iba un poquito más adelante, y al darse vuelta para contestarle vio algo – esos no son Lee y Gaara?

- Si, y más atrás vienen Kiba, Shino, Tenten Neji, Temari y Hinata – los vio la chica Haruno, al rato, los 8 chicos que faltaban alcanzaron a los 4 de adelante.

- es increíble que nos hayamos juntado todos… - dijo Tenten cuando llegaron a la entrada de Konoha y todos se estaban bajando de sus motos.

- Falta Kankurou… - se molestó Kiba

- _y Sasuke-kun… -_ la chica de cabello rosa bajó la mirada, pero el castaño que la había visto, le dio un cálido abrazo en señal de apoyo – _Kiba-kun?_

_(Para esta parte, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Re:member del grupo Flow, es el opening 8 de Naruto)_

- HAY VIENE! – se escuchó el grito de Ino poniendo atentos a todos y sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos, pero no mucho, se veía un par de motos aproximándose, estaban en la ruta así que largaban mucha tierra y no se veía bien al motociclista, pero todos sabían que era el, era obvio, no podía ser nadie más, lo estaban esperando y cada segundo se hacia eterno para ellos, y cuando ya estaba más cerca, el corazón de cierta ojiblanca latía a toda velocidad, habían pasado casi tres años, y no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto había crecido.

Al fin, la moto paró donde estaban quienes lo esperaban que se quedaron petrificados mirando al motociclista, se detuvo, tenía un jean oscuro que le quedaba muy suelto y le daba un estilo muy rebelde, más que nada con esa remera de mangas cortas naranja y el casco; miró a todos los presentes y finalmente se bajó de su vehículo. Se acercó a ellos, pero no demasiado, hasta que finalmente se sacó el casco, dejando al la vista sus rubios cabellos, y sus ojos azules como el cielo, ya no había duda, era él.

-NARUTO! – su amiga de cabello rosa, no aguantó más y se tiró sobre él para darle un gran abrazo que quería darle en todo ese tiempo, enseguida el chico le correspondió el abrazo.

- Sakura-chan! Te extrañé mucho! – le dijo con alegría y todos los demás corrieron a recibir al recién llegado, aunque la chica Hyuga miraba un poco alejada por la timidez

-_Naruto-kun…_

- NARUTO-BAKA! NO TE VUELVAS A IR POR TANTO TIEMPO! – le gritaban unas entusiasmadas Sakura e Ino, haciendo sonrojar al recién llegado.

- Si dobe, si te vas tenes que volver en menos tiempo – lo saludó Kiba

- Hey, Kiba! Como está Akamaru?

- bien, igual que siempre, después venias a mi casa a saludarlo… - Naruto no sabia la sorpresa que se iba a llevar de aquel perrito.

- genial… - vio a alguien y enseguida se puso eufórico como era normal en él – GAARA! Estas en Konoha, no deberías estar practicando para mejorar con la moto? – todos los chicos se miraron y se rieron.

- Se nota que te fuiste hace mucho, Gaara es el capitán del equipo de Suna ahora… mendosuke…

- nunca cambias, verdad Shikamaru? – le dijo con una gotita en la sien – pero como es eso que te volviste capitán antes que yo? – le preguntó al pelirrojo con el seño fruncido.

- en realidad el que nunca cambia sos vos – le dijo Chouji, el rubio sonrió y poniéndose frente de todos gritó

- HEY, TODOS! UZUMAKI NARUTO HA VUELTO! – el otro motociclista, ya sin el casco se acerco con su larga cabellera blanca.

- ya Naruto, tenemos que avisarle a Tsunade que regresamos…

- bienvenido Jiraya-sama… - dijeron los chicos.

Iban por las calles, Naruto, Sakura, el viejo Jiraya, Temari y Shikamaru; los dos primeros conversaban de todo lo que sucedió en esos 2 años y medio, pero de la nada, el rubio se da vuelta y se dirige al Nara con una mirada pervertida – así que ustedes dos al fin están de novios? – para la sorpresa del ojiazul, ninguno de los dos ni se sonrojo ni se enojo.

-Pues eso es obvio, se nota que te marchaste hace tiempo ya si no lo sabias – le respondió la rubia con un deje de fastidio.

- No lo sabías Naruto? – pregunto incrédula Sakura, el aludido solo rio nervioso.

- claro que lo sabia… _por alguna razón nunca me lo habría imaginado a estos dos juntos... –_ sin que se hayan dado cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Hoy son dos años y medio verdad, Tsunade-sama?

- Así es Shizune – una mujer mayor de cabellos dorados miraba por la ventana – creo que se acabó la espera – le sonrió a la otra mujer, y en ese momento, alguien golpea la puerta – adelante…

- Tsunade-baasan!

- veo que volviste, Naruto.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

Naruto: nee… Sakura-chan cuantas cosas cambiaron acá…

Sakura: Hai hai, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, estamos ayudando a Gaara-kun en algo muy importante

Naruto: ¿Nani? ¿Qué le pasó?

Sakura: creo que está buscando a algo o alguien

Los dos: En el próximo capitulo de Motos y carreteras "La búsqueda de Gaara"

Naruto: YO VOY A SUPERAR A GAARA Y VOY A SER CAPITAN DE KONOHA DATTEBAYO!


	2. La búsqueda de Gaara

Naruto: ¿Empezamos?

Sakura: Calmate Naruto hay que...

Naruto: Qué? qué? que? ya Lala-sama dijo que no iba a hablar más ella

Sakura: ya se, no a estaba esperando a la autora, no va a decír nade y muchomenos con su estado de animo, pero hay que agradecer x los reviews...

Naruto: SI! ESTUBIERON GRANDIOSOS DATTEBATO!

Sakura: no te emociones, baka!

Naruto: TT.TT no me pegues Sakura-chan..

Sakura: ¬¬ empezemos...

**Capitulo 2: La búsqueda de Gaara.**

-¡Hey, Shikamaru! ¡Ya está listo tu Licuado! – anunció el chico de las cejotas al que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del bar, dejando la bebida en la barra.

- ¿Lee-san, no viste a mi hermano? – la rubia agarro la copa y se la llevó al Nara que leía muy concentrado unos papeles.

- Estaba con Shikamaru analizando unos documentos – la chica suspiró, para dejarle el licuado a su novio y sentarse en la misma mesa que él. Y sacar su paquete de cigarrillos.

- ¿Todavía sigue con eso? – pregunto resignada, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Si, pero aun no lo encontramos… - le respondió el chico aun sin sacar los ojos de los papeles – Gaara esta en el baño,

- es una búsqueda sin sentido, pasaron casi 20 años ya desde su desaparición… - se notaba tristeza en su voz – ni siquiera lo conocimos…

- Pero la abuela Chiyo lo extraña… - apareció el pelirrojo y se sentó con los demás – y a pesar de todo es nuestro primo… - le sacó el cigarrillo a su hermana, le dio una pitada y se lo devolvió.

- Si es su primo, por que no es un Sabaku no? – pregunto curioso Shikamaru.

- Es hijo del otro hermano de nuestra madre… - respondió la rubia

- entiendo… mendosuke, estos papeles no tienen nada.

- Hay que seguir buscando… - él también se enciende un cigarro y luego, alguien entra al bar, haciendo mucho escándalo.

- CEJOTAS! QUIERO LICOR DE CHOCOLATE! – al escucharlo a todos les salieron una gotita en la sien, el rubio escandaloso estaba con…

- Y YO QUIERO ALGO PARA COMER, Y UN POCO DE LECHE PARA AKAMARU! – el castaño escandaloso y su enorme perro, los dos se dirigieron a la mesa de los demás.

- te digo que veo a Akamaru más grande… - discutía con el castaño

- estás seguro? – Tomaba asiento – a mi me parece que está igual… - Naruto suspiró

- Hey! Que estaban haciendo?

- investigando la nueva obsesión de Gaara – respondió con sarcasmo la hermana del aludido…

- Nueva obsesión? – preguntó confundido

- ah, cierto eso… - dijo Kiba – entonces no viniste solo por que venia Naruto? – se dirigió al pelirrojo

- no.. – respondió con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos – aquí en Konoha tienen más información de desaparecidos

- Qué me estuve perdiendo este tiempo? – preguntó el rubio.

- Revisando unos papeles, descubrí que Gaara, Temari y Kankurou tienen un primo, y su abuela nos contó un poco de que un día simplemente desapareció – comentó Shikamaru dándose por vencido con los papeles, comenzando a fumar el también.

- primo?

- Desapareció después de la muerte después padres, aproximadamente hace 20 años… - comenzó a relatar el pelirrojo – Chijo-obaachan lo cuidó un tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres, pero luego de unos meses desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- Hay gente que dice que fue un secuestro – comentó la rubia – pero otra gente dice que se escapó por la angustia, él apreciaba mucho a sus padres.

- Acá tengo sus pedidos y la leche de Akamaru – dijo Lee entregando los pedidos de los chicos y sentándose con sus amigos – es una historia triste la de tu primo…

- y qué crees que sucedió con el, Gaara? – preguntó curioso el rubio

- creo que se escapó – respondió muy seguro, expulsando el humo por la nariz.

- eso es imposible según los cálculos de Shikamaru, hoy en día tiene 26 años, no pudo escaparse con 6 años! – agregó indignada su hermana – la idea de que un pequeño niño de 6 años se haya escapado es absurda!

- ¿Y por qué se llevarían a un pequeño de 6 años? – le preguntó desafiante su hermano.

- ninguna teoría tiene sentido… - aseguro Kiba.

- En estos días no muchas cosas tienen sentido – suspiro el pelirrojo

- Qué es lo que no tiene sentido? – preguntó la recién llegada Sakura

- Neji y Hinata – aseguró, y Kiba lo miró confuso.

- Así que también te diste cuenta? – le preguntó la pelirrosa al pelirrojo, que simplemente asintió.

- Que hay con ellos? – pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

- se comportan extraño… - comentó Shikamaru – no lo notaste Kiba?

- ahora que me lo decís, creo que es cierto… - respondió pensativo.

- Hinata se desmaya a cada rato, y sus ojos cada vez están más extraños…

- Neji habla de cosas muy raras, más que nada del destino… - comentó Lee

- pero si siempre hablaba del destino… - se extraño el rubio.

- pero ahora mucho más que antes, incluso cuando le hablo no me escucha y comienza a hablar de cosas más extrañas aun, es peor que yo cuando estoy ebrio.

- a veces tengo la extraña sensación de que eso que le sucede a esos dos tiene algo que ver con mi primo – aseguró Gaara.

- Por qué? – preguntó el rubio sin entender.

- Akatsuki… - respondió sin mirarlo Shikamaru

- No estarán insinuando que Neji y Hinata se están…? – Insinuó Naruto, entonces Gaara y Shikamaru asintieron – eso sería un problema…

- Nunca me imaginé a Hinata así… - se preocupo la pelirrosa.

- Detesto admitirlo, pero ahora que lo pienso todo tiene sentido… - dijo con furia y apretando los puños, Kiba

- Es cierto… - aseguró con la cabeza gacha Lee – esto pondrá muy triste a Tenten.

Varios de los chicos que estaban ahí reunidos en el bar de Lee bajaron la cabeza. ¿Cómo fue que los Hyuga habían llegado a eso?

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Naruto: Sakura-chan ¿Es cierto que estás trabajando en el taller de Shikamaru?

Sakura: Hai, estudie mucho con Tsunade-sama y no es un trabajo sencillo

Naruto: ahh, ¿Y quien es esa chica con el brazo roto?

Sakura: La verdad es que no se, pero parece cansada

Los dos: En el próximo capitulo de Motos y Carreteras "Una extraña llega al taller Nara"

Naruto: ¡No puedo esperar, volver a la carretera para convertirme en capitán!


	3. Una extraña llega al taller Nara

Naruto: ¿Lista Sakura-chiann? n.n

Sakura: Aún no baka...

Naruto: ¿Qué falta? ¬¬

Sakura: La música de hoy, el tema Anarchy in the UK de Sex pistols.

Naruto: Hey! yo escuché ese tema

Sakura: me alegro por vos, ahora empezemos

Naruto: TT.TT

**Capitulo 3: Una extraña llega al taller Nara.**

-Temari, no era necesario que vengas – le dijo Gaara con fastidio a su hermana – si queres ver a Shikamaru tendrías que venir cuando no vamos a estar trabajando…

- Voy a reparar mi moto! – le recrimino cuando estaban llegando –a demás es mi novio, si yo quiero voy!

- prefiero que hagan sus cosas cuando yo no este… - dijo cerrando los ojos.

- GAARA! – Le gritó enfurecida, estaba decidida a golpearlo, pero bastó con una mirada del ojiverde para que se detuviera – aun no entiendo como lo haches, soy la mayor pero no puedo dominarte…

No se había dado cuenta pero ya habían llegado a un taller mecánico que decía "Taller Nara", entraron a dicho lugar y vieron a Shikamaru y a un hombre que seguramente sería su padre, ya que era muy parecido, la chica golpeo al Nara menor en la cabeza.

-Qué demoños? – se dio vuelta y la vio – Como estás Temari? – la recibió con un dulce beso, a pesar de la acción de ella. El pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta para recordarles que el también estaba ahí, la pareja se separó.

- tenemos que seguir con la investigación… - dijo decidido el pelirrojo.

- enseguida, vamos… - el chico aburrida estaba dejando todo cuando su padre lo detuvo.

- NO TAN RAPIDO! – Los tres chicos se detuvieron – este trabajo es muy importante, necesito tu ayuda… - le informó refiriéndose al auto que estaban reparando.

- Hoy viene Sakura, ella te ayudará.

- mientras no venga, lo vas a hacer vos – le ordenó

- mendosuke… - suspiro

- No hay problema Shikamaru, mientras ustedes trabajan, mi hermano y revisaremos unos papeles en la mesa de allá sin molestar – el hombre asintió y los hermanos fueron hacia la mesa que había dicho la rubia.

- Ahora te interesa la investigación… - le dijo con sarcasmo pero sin mirarla.

- No puedo llevarte la contra por siempre… - suspiro ella.

- Desde cuando Sakura es mecánica?

- Estuvo estudiando estos años con Tsunade-sama, además Shikamaru aconsejó que en cada grupo de corredores debe haber un mecánico.

- suena lógico – mientras conversaban, ojeaban las hojas que tenían entre las manos, cuando de repente alguien más entró al taller.

- GAARA-SAMA! – quien había entrado se lanzó sobre el aludido.

- Matsuri, ya bájate de encima mío… - la regañó entre dientes, pero la castaña parecía no escuchar, lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa, a ambos Nara y a Temari les salió una gotita en la sien, ver al gran Sabaku no Gaara en esa situación era muy cómico, pero no se atrevían a reír.

- Gaara-sama, lo extrañé, Por qué se fue sin avisarme? No me extrañó?

- Ya, Matsuri-chan, lo estás asfixiando – un hombre más se hizo presente en el taller, y la chica lo soltó, pero no paraba de sonreír.

- Kankurou… se suponía que estabas en Suna cuidando mi puesto… - lo regañó su hermano menor.

- Hey! Yo también quería vacaciones, además Baki esta cuidando tu puesto – le respondió en un tono despreocupado.

- Gaara-sama, le gusta el nuevo vestido que me compré? – le pregunto felizmente mientras le enseñaba el vestido blanco con detalles en rosa que traía puesto, el aludido simplemente gruñó no dio opinión, pero la chica no se rindió – lo compré pensando en usted, Gaara-sama – seguía sonriente. A todos en el taller les salió una gota en la sien.

- Como supiste que estábamos aquí, Kankurou? – preguntó sin hacer caso a su enamorada.

- Me encontré con Naruto, el me lo dijo, me dijo también que te estas hospedando en su casa…

- Así es, y Temari está en la casa de Tenten.

- Donde nos hospedaremos nosotros Kankurou-san?

- Supongo que en la mansión de Kiba, o la mansión Hyuga… espero que sea en la de Kiba, los Hyuga son raros – las miradas del Gaara, Shikamaru y Temari comenzaron a cruzarse, por suerte el clima frio e incomodo que se había creado, fue interrumpido con la llegada de otra persona.

- Disculpe señor Nara, se me hizo tarde – se disculpó la pelirrosa recién llegada, luego vio a los presentes en el taller –Hola a todos! Kankurou-san, no sabia que estabas en Konoha.

- Llegué hoy, Sakura-san – le dijo con simpatía.

- Buenos días… como te llamabas? – intentó ser amable refiriéndose a la castaña.

- Matsuri… - respondió con fastidio – _como es que no me recuerdan?_

_- Qué chica tan desagradable… _lo siento, Matsuri-san… - luego se dirigió al padre de Shikamaru – estoy lista para trabajar… - cuando dijo esto, Shikamaru dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los de Suna.

- Y esos papeles de donde los sacaste?

- Gaara-sama, aun sigue con esa búsqueda? – el ojiverde solamente asintió – Pero está perdiendo mucho tiempo en esto y…

- No es perdida de tiempo – la interrumpió con su frialdad común en él, Matsuri se entristeció con esas palabras.

-_yo quería que se diera cuenta Gaara-sama… que en vez de estar buscando a gente que desapareció hace dos décadas podría intentar llevar una relación con alguien… si supiera cuanto lo amo, Gaara-sama…_

- Nada aún? – preguntó Kankurou sin ponerle atención a la chica

- Nada… - suspiró su hermana mayor – Hey, Shikamaru, qué te parece si vamos al cine esta noche?

- Podrían dejar sus asuntos personales para otro momento? – Pidió entre dientes enfurecido – estamos buscando a nuestro primo, ya lo olvidaste?

- PUES ME PARECE UNA BÚSQUEDA SIN SENTIDO! – le gritó a su hermano menor levantándose de su asiento.

- Basta Temari – le respondió sin perder el control.

Fuera del taller, en la calle, alguien caminaba en dirección al taller, pero solo se veían sus pies, que tenía unos grandes borcegos negros.

- NO PIENSO ESCUCHARTE GAARA, ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME DOMINES!

- Temari, no es necesario que grites tanto – le aconsejaba su novio, antes de que ahí comience una guerra familiar.

Quien se acercaba al taller, llevaba una moto, como se lleva una bicicleta cuando no se la monta._ (Para esta parte, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Anarchy in the UK del los Sex Pistols)_

- NO PIENSO CALLARME, SHIKAMARU! SOY LA MAYOR, TENGO DERECHO A EXPRESARME! – mientras la rubia gritaba, todos corrían a esconderse, Gaara la escuchaba sentado de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados – SABES LO QUE SOS GAARA?! SOS UN… - la puerta del taller, se abrió de un golpe, interrumpiendo la escena y llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo al pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, se dio vuelta para ver quien había llegado.

Era una chica, de cabello tan rojo o más aún que el menor de los Sabaku no, tenía el brazo derecho roto, con un yeso, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, pero no mucho, tenía una minifalda bordó con rayas negras y un cinturón de tachas medio caído, en el brazo sano tenía un mitón a rayas negras y blancas; también vestía una remera sin mangas, a rayas negras y fucsia, pero esta estaba toda desgarrada dejando a la vista un piercing verde en su ombligo, también llevaba una gargantilla con una piedra del mismo color que el piercing, en su rostro, del lado de la mejilla izquierda, tenia un parche, seguramente, esta chica había tenido un accidente. La chica se adentró con su moto.

- Necesito que me reparen mi moto… - tenia un tono malhumorado, y Gaara aun seguía mirándola. (_Fin de la música.)_

- ¿Qué le paso? – se le acercó el padre de Shikamaru, para ver más de cerca el problema de la moto.

- Tuve un accidente, y se rompieron las bujías, creo… - mientras el hombre inspeccionaba la moto, la chica como podía se encendía un cigarrillo con una sola mano.

- Se nota… - dijo irónico Gaara, y la chica chica le lanzó una mirada de odio.

- No le hagas caso a mi hermano, solo te quiere llamar la atención, ¿Sos de aquí? – interrumpió Temari, provocando que el aludido le clavara una mirada llena de ira.

- No, soy de Iwa…

- Y qué hacías en Konoha? – preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

- eso es asunto mío… - le respondió con rudeza.

- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, es un gusto… - se presentó amablemente frente a la pelirroja.

- Yo soy Akuma Ayanami

- yo soy Matsuri, te vas a quedar aquí en Konoha?

- No… simplemente quiero arreglar mi moto y marcharme

- A Iwa? – volvió a preguntar la castaña

- No… no pienso volver… - otra vez respondió con rudeza, demostrando que le molestaba esa castaña.

- Con que una chica rebelde, ¿Eh? – se dignó a hablar el pelirrojo que había estado callado, la chica lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- No me molestes… – se estaba irritando

- Seguramente sos de esas nenitas de mamá que les gusta alardear de su "maldad"... – la chica lo miraba con odio – lo más probable es que no hayas tenido un accidente, si no que quisiste aparentar ser ruda con una moto y chocaste contra un árbol – la pelirroja estaba a punto de responder, pero el Nara mayor interrumpió.

- Está lista, son 100 yenes – la chica pagó y sin decir nada se encaminó con su moto hacia la salida, el pelirrojo la miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Vas a poder manejar con un solo brazo? – preguntó preocupado, dejando sorprendidos a todos, pero Akuma lo tomó mal y enfurecida le dijo.

- ¿Qué te pensas? ¿Qué no soy suficiente para andar en moto con una mano? – lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- No me refería a eso… - le respondió cruzado de brazos sin abrir los ojos – quizás te podríamos ayudar.

- ¿Ayudarme? – preguntó irónica y luego rio –para ayudarme tendrías que superarme, y dudo que puedas – ante ese desafío, todos la miraron sorprendido, y luego al pelirrojo que mantenía su postura fría, pero Matsuri, no se quedo callada.

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ A GAARA-SAMA?

- ¿NIÑITA ESTUPIDA COMO SE TE OCURRE GRITARME? ¡Y NO TE METAS EN ASUNTOS QUE NO SON TUYOS!

- GAARA-SAMA ES MI ASUNTO, Y ME METO DONDE QUIERO – Temari tomó a la castaña de los brazos antes de que asesine a Akuma, mientras que Shikamaru sostenía a la extraña chica, en ese instante llega Naruto.

- ¿Y por qué la pelea? – preguntó confundido el recién llegado. Matsuri se suelta del agarre de la rubia y señala enojada a la chica con la que había estado peleando que ahora estaba un poco más calmada.

- ¡ESA ZORRA SE CREE MEJOR QUE GAARA-SAMA! – la cabeza de Akuma, hizo como un clic, y estallo

- ¡ZORRA! ¿ZORRA YO? ¡MOCOSA TE VOY A HACER MIERDA! – Antes de que se abalance sobre la pequeña, Naruto la tomó de la cintura, pero ella seguía forcejeando – ¡¡SOLTAME QUE LA MATO!!

- Por cierto, ¿Quien es? – le pregunto el rubio al Nara menor, sin hacerle caso a la chica que tenía sobre su hombro.

- Se llama Akuma Ayanami, es de Iwa – la chica seguía pataleando, mientras que Matsuri le sacaba la lengua – Tubo un accidente y vino para que le arreglen las bujías…

- El muy dobe de mi hermano fue muy descortés, ella se enojo y cuando le ofreció ayuda, lo desafío y…

- ¡¿UN DESAFIO?! – la interrumpió el rubio emocionado, con tanta emoción saltó y dejó caer a la pelirroja sin prestarle atención – hace mucho que no presenciaba un desafío, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡HAY QUE IR A LA RUTA! – Kankurou, Temari, Shikamaru y Sakura tuvieron una caída 

al estilo anime, Matsuri parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Naruto, en cuanto a Gaara, no mostraba ninguna expresión, y la chica pelirroja, estaba prácticamente desmayada en el suelo.

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Naruto: ¡AL FÍN UNA CARRERA!

Kiba: Baka, no creo que las cosas salgan bien

Sakura: Kiba tiene razón, dobe…

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Sakura y Kiba: ¡PORQUE SOLO TIENE UNA MANO PARA MANEJAR!

Naruto: nee, ustedes siempre se preocupan por todo…

Los tres: En el próximo capitulo de Motos y carreteras "El desafío"


	4. El desafío

Naruto: (Sonrisa de Idiota)

Sakura: ¿Por qué esa cara de idiota?

Naruto: (sonrisa más grande) Hoy tenemos una carrera

Sakura: Es cierto, así que apuremonos ¿Hay que preparar música?

Naruto: Race against myself de The Offspring

Sakura: Lindo tema ¡Comencemos!

**Capitulo 4: El desafío.**

La noticia de un desafío corrió a gran velocidad y ya estaban todos reunidos en la ruta. Akuma ya estaba preparada sobre su moto, incluso ya tenia puesto el casco, Gaara se adentraba en el asfalto, pero en vez de subirse a su moto se acercó a su rival, le sacó el casco y le dijo al oído - ¿Estás segura de que queres hacer esto? - ella lo empujó con la mano que tenia sana.

- Subite a tu moto y prepárate para la paliza de tu vida - le advirtió entre dientes, el simplemente le devolvió el casco y se subió a su moto.(Race against myself- the offspring)

- ¡VAMOS GAARA! - gritaba un eufórico Naruto

- tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… - dijo preocupada Sakura que estaba su lado.

- Va a ser divertido, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes

- Apoyaría a Naruto en este momento, pero esa chica está accidentada… - comentó Kiba que recién había llegado junto a Shino.

- Es cierto, Sakura tiene razón - dijo el chico de gafas. Luego Naruto miró preocupada a la pelirroja.

- Si llega a hacer algo mal, puede terminar lastimada de gravedad - dijo preocupada la pelirrosa.

- Se lo merece por creerse mejor que Gaara-sama - habían llegado los otros 3 de Suna, pero todos le hicieron caso omiso a la castaña.

- Cuando entró al taller de Shikamaru, tenia una expresión que parecía enojada, pero luego noté que sus ojos eran tristes… - comentó Temari dejando de lado a Matsuri, Naruto miró a la rubia atento.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? - preguntó confundido, sin darse cuenta de que habló en voz alta.

-_Esto no va bien…_- el pelirrojo ya estaba listo sobre su moto, miraba a su oponente, y aunque ni el lo podía creer, el estado de esa extraña lo preocupaba - _Nadie puede manejar con una sola mano… _- aunque ambos llevaban puestos sus cascos, se notaba que Akuma tenía la mirada fija en Shikamaru ya que era el que daría la señal de largada.

- _Mendosuke… si algo sucede yo soy el responsable _- levantó sus brazos para que los corredores se preparen, y parecía que todo sucedía en cámara lenta, miró a los dos corredores y notó que Gaara miraba a la chica, luego no muy convencido de esta carrera da la señal - FUERA! - gritó, acto seguido, comenzó la carrera.

Ninguno le sacaba distancia al otro, iban bastante parejos, Gaara enseguida notó la dificultad de la chica para maniobrar por la desventaja que tenia, y fue así como el comenzó a ganar la delantera.

_- Maldito idiota… _- pensó entre dientes, aumentando su velocidad. El le llevaba bastante distancia y estaban entrando en una curva, por lo que siguió sin poder alcanzarlo, para empeorar las cosas comenzó a llover. Estaban nuevamente en una recta, ella se acercaba peligrosamente a toda velocidad, a medida que la velocidad aumentaba, también lo hacia la lluvia, que ya era una tormenta. Para la chica, las cosas iban mal

En las improvisadas gradas, algunos de los "espectadores" notaron la gravedad de la situación, intentando torpemente cubrirse de la lluvia Kankurou se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante - si a esa chica le sucede algo, Gaara puede salir herido - se dio cuenta con un hilo de voz

- SHIKAMARU! TENES QUE CANCELAR LA CARRERA! - Gritaba una preocupada Temari mirando a su novio con desesperación.

- ¡SI SHIKAMARU! GAARA PUEDE TERMINAR HERIDO - grito igual de preocupado Naruto. El Nara desde el asfalto se rascaba la cabeza.

- Aunque cancele la carrera ya están demasiado lejos para detenerse - se lamentó el castaño, pero entonces su amada se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo hacia su moto, pero su hermano la detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó frunciendo el seño.

- ¡Voy a buscar a mi hermano menor! - le respondió indignada.

-Temari no seas idiota, vas a complicar más las cosas

- ES TU HERMANO TAMBIEN - estaba al borde de las lágrimas, raro en ella, pero no hubo llanto, ya que alguien la abrazó por detrás.

- Si que sos problemática…

Pero en las gradas la tensión no se acababa.

- Esto esta mal… - decía Kiba - hay una curva muy peligrosa justo antes de que lleguen nuevamente aquí… - Naruto y Sakura se miraron preocupados, sabían que algo malo sucedería.

Al fin lo estaba alcanzando, y ya estaba cerca de la meta, solo tenia que pasarlo y solo le quedaba la curva final, pero ya estaba prácticamente en esta - _solo un poco más…_-aumentaba su velocidad sin pensar en lo cerrada que era esa última curva.

-_Esto no va bien, esta curva es muy pronunciada, es peligroso si no baja la velocidad, maldición me está alcanzando -_ pensaba él mientras entraba en dicha curva.

_- Ya casi lo logro _- superó al pelirrojo, pero ya estaba en la peor parte de la curva, la moto se deslizo fuera del asfalto y chocó contra un árbol. Gaara no pudo parar en ese instante, llegó a la meta y todos corrían a felicitarlo, pero él salió corriendo hacia donde había quedado Akuma.

- GAARA-SAMA, ¿A DONDE VA?! - Matsuri salió corriendo tras el aludido, seguida por Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Sakura, Kiba y Shino

Mientras corría se sacó el casco y lo tiró, luego pudo divisar bajo muchas ramas una persona, corrió las ramas y encontró la moto roja de la chica, para luego encontrarla a ella, le sacó el casco, estaba inconsciente, la tomó en brazos para intentar que reaccionara en ese momento llegan los demás y vieron no estaba lastimada, el casco la había salvado, al rato, con pesadez Akuma logra abrir un poco los ojos, y lo primero que ven son un par de ojos aguamarina que la observaban con preocupación - ¿Estás bien? - escucho aturdida, pero volvió a quedar inconsciente, dejando caer su cabeza.

- Sabía que esto iba a salir mal - se quejaba Shikamaru en la sala de espera junto a su novia, Naruto, Kiba y Gaara.

- No fue tu culpa - lo acariciaba con ternura Temari - Es todo culpa de Matsuri, por estar siempre metida en todo.

- Hey Gaara, ¿que te pasa? - le preguntó preocupado su rubio amigo al chico que estaba apartado de los demás en la sala de espera.

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- Tu hermana está acariciando a Shikamaru, y no hiciste ningún escándalo…

- Yo no hago escándalos, además estaba pensando en otra cosa y no me di cuenta

- ¿Y en qué pensabas? - El chico de Suna se puso nervioso por esa pregunta, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y no sabia que responder, para su suerte Sakura llegó con una enfermera.

- Chicos, ella esta bien, pero nunca la vi por acá por Konoha, ¿están seguros que es amiga de ustedes? - preguntó la enfermera

- Si es una amiga de Iwa - se apresuró a afirmar Kiba.

- Ya te había dicho Shizune-neechan - acotó nerviosa Sakura - nos vino a visitar y como comenzó a llover tuvo ese accidente en el camino, eso le pasa por seguir intentando conducir con un solo brazo…

- Les creo, pero ya saben, últimamente hay carreras que no están siendo supervisadas, y necesitamos estar seguros, ahora si alguien quiera pasar a verla, pasen de a dos - se retiró

- Vamos Gaara! - el rubio lo agarró de la ropa y prácticamente arrastró a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué mentimos? - preguntó Temari preocupada, los tres chicos de Konoha se acercaron para hablarle bajito.

- Últimamente hubieron muchas carreras sin supervisión - decía Sakura, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

- Shikamaru estaba supervisando, y el es un corredor de nivel 2

- Si pero ahora se exige que las carreras sean supervisadas por corredores de nivel 4 y la Capitana tiene que saber de la carrera - explicó el castaño.

- ¿Y por que tanto control?

- Hubieron muchos accidentes y además hay problemas con los corredores de nivel 1, 2 y 3 -respondió la chica.

- ¿Qué problemas? - preguntó nuevamente, pero mucho más confundida.

- Akatsuki… - se limitó a responder Shikamaru.

- ¿Y por qué tuve que venir yo? - preguntó un tanto ofendido Gaara.

- Eras el único que estaba a mi lado, así que te agarre y aquí estás - le sonrió el rubio cuando entraban en la habitación. Akuma estaba dormida.

- ¿Y por qué tanta desesperación para ver a un chica que apenas conociste?

- Tenemos que disculparnos, lo que pasó fue nuestra culpa.

- Yo le dije que se retire…

- ¿Y por qué tanta preocupación por una chica que apenas conociste? - le retrucó remarcando las ultimas palabras, el pelirrojo se quedó mudo, no encontraba respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no salía de su posición fría. La chica se levantó de golpe, quedando sentada en la camilla, tenía la respiración muy agitada y jadeaba, no había notado la presencia de los otros chicos que la observaban extrañados - Al fin despertaste Akuma-chan - le sonrió el rubio captando la perturbada mirada de la aludida.

- ¿Qué hacen acá? - preguntó sin gentileza.

- Veníamos a disculparnos por lo que sucedió - respondió con tranquilidad el ojiverde antes de que su amigo haga un escándalo por la actitud de la pelirroja.

- No tienen que disculparse, yo hice el desafío… - contestó sin mirarlos, suspiro y agregó - les agradezco, pero ya váyanse - Naruto enfureció.

- ¿Quien te crees que sos para hablarnos así?! - exclamó entre dientes.

- Alguien que no tiene tiempo para perder en un hospital… - estaba levantándose de la camilla, pero le falló el equilibrio y se tropieza, pero los chicos la sostienen antes de caer.

- ¿Tan apurada estás que no podes descansar después de haber tenido un accidente? - preguntó Gaara con un deje de enojo en su voz, mientras la volvían a sentar en la camilla, pero ella, ya sentada, se suelta bruscamente del agarre de los chicos.

- No van a entender mi situación…

- ¡Ja! ¿Así que sos de esos idiotas que se creen que son los únicos con problemas?

- No, pero me alejé de todos los que eran importantes para mi para focalizarme en lo mío, porque lo mío es grave.

- Si claro como no… - se burló el ojiazul, pero luego se puso serio - dejar de lado a la gente que te importa no te va a ayudar para nada… - Akuma lo miró sorprendida - podemos ayudarte… - la chica derramó una lágrima, pero se la limpió y sin mirarlos dijo…

- No necesito la ayuda de nadie - se paró - solo necesito mi moto.

**Fin del capitulo 4**

Sakura: -.- No la comprendo

Gaara: Yo menos

Naruto: (Golpeando a Gaara) ¿Quien te invitó?

Shikamaru: Nos invitamos solos, no sos el dueño del fic...

Naruto: ¿Entonces qué quieren?

Shikamaru: Sos Idiota, mañana es el cumpleaños de Chouji, venía porque supuse que te ibas a olvidar

Naruto: je..je... (risita nerviosa)

Gaara: Tenías razón, Shikamaru

Sakura: Bueno bueno (riendo con una gotita en la sien) En el próximo capitulo de Motos y carreteras "Festejos y...¿Amor?

Naruto: Espero que sea algo mio relacionado con Sakura-chan n.n


End file.
